


The Carnival

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Sam and Gabriel go to the carnival together.





	The Carnival

"Play coin dozer Sam." Gabriel said as the two of them walk around the fair. When Sam had saw the ad for the local fair in the paper earlier in the week he had begged Dean to stay in town over the weekend so he and Gabriel could go. His brother had agreed only after Sam had promised to stay out of the motel room for the weekend which Sam had agreed to easily knowing Gabriel would just fly them to his place for the weekend. As Sam and Gabriel had left for the fair Castiel had appeared in the room. Sam just laughed as he and Gabriel slipped out the door. 

"Why? Everyone knows they are rigged." Sam asked looking down at his mate.

"It's fun. Ooo... how about the ferris wheel after. Oh and cotton candy." Gabriel gushed bouncing up and down in place.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. We're go on the ferris wheel and get cotton candy. I'll play coin dozer if you play the dart game." Sam laughed heading over to the dozer game booth. Ten dollars and a handful of tokens later the two men walked away with a bee keychain for Castiel and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that had Gabriel wagging his eyebrows at Sam with a grin. 

"On to the ferris wheel." Gabriel yelled almost dragging Sam over to the ride. Up and around they went laughing as they pointed out different things they should do well at the fair. Once back on the ground they got a pair of cotton candy cones. One for each of them even though Gabriel ate both. The archangel made a beeline for the dart game booth as he finished off the cotton candy. "Alright Sammich three rounds winner gets the stuffie." Gabriel said before turning to the guy running the booth. "Six sets please." It was a close call but Sam won. He quickly chose a pink and purple platypus stuffed animal with a grin at Gabriel. 

A night out at the fair and a full weekend with his mate had Sam grinning ear to ear when the two of them walked back into the motel room Monday morning with breakfast for everyone. 

"Here Cassie, we won you a bee keychain." Gabriel said handing his little brother the keychain.

"Thank you, Gabriel but what am I supposed to do with it." Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's a keychain, Cas." Dean said walking over to the two angels.

"I don't own any keys." Castiel replied looking at Dean like the man could solve this problem.

"You can put it on Baby's keys." Dean said handing the angel the keys to the impala.


End file.
